Chakra Bonds
by Rune Saint
Summary: 6 months ago a team of archaeologists discovered a tomb in which they found a living person, who was quickly dying. There took him to Konoha, and now he's awaken. He's name is Luffy, he thinks. He knows nothing of his past, and is really attached to his hat. Now Luffy must remember why he was placed in that tomb, or so he's told, he doesn't really care. He just wants to be free.


**A/N:** Yes, this a harem or Polygamous relationship. But it's not like Luffy will date everyone, 7 people max. And 4 of the are chosen. Sakura, Hinata, Naruko (Fem!Naruto), and ? (you can probably guess). When I said 7 max, I did mean present relationships, meaning they may be past relationships but they don't can't.

Also this will also be a slow building relationship, because well if you know these characters that would be obvious.

Strong Luffy kinda OP, but not Super OP, he isn't like one-shoting Six Path Madara as that would be stupid, you've read the manga or seen the series you know how stupid that would be.

This takes place entirely in the Naruto world, so yeah. I mean Haki is still a thing but's that's really it.

* * *

A young man with black laid on the bed as a young woman with pink hair was bent over healing his wounds. The young man let out a groan as he had done many times before, the girl ignored it as she was used to it, he showed signs of consciousnesses every day when she use her powers on him but had never actually regained full consciousnesses before.

Unfortunately for the girl this time his eyes open, and the first thing he said made her face go completely red.

"Are you looking at my family jewels?"

"WHAT?!" She yelled before surprised by the fact he was conscious but also what he said.

"Is it normal in this time for women to check out the penises of unconscious men?

"I was NOT checking out your penis!" She yelled.

"Uh, huh," the boy didn't seem to believe her.

"I WAS HEALING YOU STOMACH!"

"Why are you yelling. I don't really care if you were, I was just curious." The pink haired girl had lost the ability to speak. "Do you want to see them?" Boy had grin on his face.

"NO I DON'T!" The boy just looked at her, with such... innocence, the girl was sure if that was the word she was looking for. "I've already seen them."

"I KNEW IT! You were looking!" The boys grinned.

"I was not, the archaeologist found you and brought you here and you were injured and Lady Tsunade, and Shizune and I and a few others had to heal you and introduce nutrients to your system," she rumbled. "You were just naked at the time."

At this point the boy burst out laughing. "Shishishishishi! Your funny, wants your name?"

The girl blinked for a second it was such a normal question that it caught her off guard. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and what's your name?"

"Ah, it's... Lu. Wait no. Luf...yes... Luffy. It's Luffy."

"Luffy?" She asked, Luffy nodded and grinned. "Unusual name."

"Hang on, you were healing me?" Luffy asked, Sakura nodded. "Yeah you were in bad shape when the archaeologist brought you here. You were dying quickly, they said they found you sealed in a tomb that they unearthed, that was 6 months ago. "

"You healed me? That means you know ninshu?" Sakura gave the boy a sympathetic looking. "Ninjutsu not ninshu."

At the mention of ninjutsu Luffy grinning innocent face, turn to one of rage as energy poured from him that pinned Sakura to the ground, making it hard for her to breath and the room around them crackled and shook. "INDRA! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Luffy got a confuse look on his face, "Who's Indra? You know a Indra?" He saw Sakura on the ground, he out and helped her up. "You okay?"

"NO!" She yelled, "Sorry, I known you didn't mean to do whatever that was?"

"What was what?"

"That it felt like an invisible force was pushing down on me."

"Haoshoku."

"What's Haoshoku?"

"It's Haoshoku. Is there a bathroom here?"

Sakura blinked, "Ah, though there." She pointed to a door. Luffy just walked to the door. "Better do check on the other patients in this area."

Then a rage-filled shout happen, "WHERE'S MY HAT?!"Luffy burst through the bathroom dorm. His eyes wide, "Where's my hat?"

"Hey, calm down. We'll get you a hat?"

"Not a hat. My hat, giving to me by Ashura."

"Whose Ashura?"

"Who?" Luffy tilted his head in bewilderment. "Can he help me find my hat?"

"Maybe. I don't know who that is. But I don't remember the archaeologist bring a hat with them."

"Those bastards stole my hat!" Luffy exclaimed as he went to charge out the door. Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "Hold on. I said I don't remember, it's doesn't mean they didn't bring your hat. Lady Tsunade or Shizune would know.

"Then let as find this Lady Tsunami and Shisun."

"Lady Tsunade and Shizune."

"Why are you repeating what I said?" Luffy asked as he walked out the hospital room.

"You are not going anywhere!" Sakura grabbed Luffy around the waist lifted him up, and carried him back to his bed.

"This is fun, but we're going the wrong way," Luffy stated, "unless we're going out the window?" Sakura growled, he was beginning to rival Naruko in how irritating she could be. She place him on the bed. "You are not going anywhere you need to rest. "I find Lady Tsunade you stay here!" Sakura stated firmly and walked out of the room.

Luffy preceded to jump out the window, his hat was missing he wasn't waiting. He jumped onto a roof and looked around for his straw hat. "Has anyone seen a straw hat with a red band?" People just looked at him like he was weird.

Luffy jumped to the next and asked again. "Anyone seen a straw hat with a red band?"

I think a hat store 3 blocks south, 4 blocks west, a random person called out. "I don't want a random straw hat , I want my straw hat."

"Your straw hat sounds like a lot of straw hats, not sure how much help we'll be." Luffy launched himself to another roof and then another roof, asking if anyone had seen his hat until he launched himself over some kind of wall. Into a fancy looking series of house.

"Aah" A girl screamed behind him, he turned to a see a blue haired girl with lavender eyes. She stuck a fighting pose. Luffy eyes lit up in excitement. "W,...wwwho are you? W...wwhat are you doing here?"

"Hi, I'm Luffy, I think, and I'm looking for my hat. It's made of straw and has red band around it."

"Lady Hinata," Luffy turned to see a bunch of people running towards him, led by a lon brown hair boy. Maybe one of them had seen his hat. "Who are you? Are you threatening Lady Hinata?" The brunette boy spoke.

"I'm Luffy, no I just asked her if she knew where I could find my hat. It's straw, and has a red band.

"I haven't seen such a item, I'm sorry." Hinata spoke.

"OK," Luffy said and was about to jump away but he remember Sakura words about asking a lady. "Oh do you know where I can find, a Lady Tsunami?"

"I don't think there is a Lady Tsunami in the Leaf."

"We're in a leaf?!" Luffy shouted his eyes seemingly sparkling. "Well must be a really big leaf! I've never lived in a leaf before at least I think so. Lived in a tree, but never a leaf."

Neji was shocked, was this guy an idiot? He couldn't actually think they lived in a giant leaf. Nobody was that much of idiot were they.

"Um, we don't live in an actual leaf," Hinata spoke with an apologetic tone. Luffy sunk to the floor in temporary despair. "Why would tell someone you lived in a leaf, if you didn't live in a leaf?"

"Um, I d..didn't. I said "The leaf, as in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Oh," Luffy said he was about to jump out when Hinata said "Ah, excuse but why are you in a hospital gown."

"Oh, because I was in the hospital, just woke up, don't seem to remember a bunch, cept I have a hat and I want it back. Sakura said she was going to see Lady Tsunami and Shisun but then you said their was no Lady Tsunami."

"Do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Neji asked, completely perplexed on how you mistook Tsunade for Tsunami.

"That's what I said."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Excuse me, but if your looking for Lady Tsunade she's probably in the Hokage Mansion, the's the red building that way," Hinata said pointing.

"Ah thanks Hinata," Luffy grinned and Luffy jumped out of the Hyuga compound. As he made his way to the Hokage Mansion, some yelled his name in rage

"LUFFY!" It was Sakura, and she was holding his hat.

"MY HAT!" Luffy let out a joyous shout as tears poured from his eyes, he launched himself at Sakura knocking her over and pinning her breath her grabbed his hat, and put it on. He hugged her tightly, lifted her up, jumped up and down in excitement while crying all over her were speaking seemingly nonsense. That basically translated to 'Thank you for finding my hat'.

"Your welcome. Put me down please." Luffy did as she asked and got slapped in the face for it. "That's for leaving the hospital without permission." For some reason that slap reminded Luffy of someone. He just wasn't sure who.

"Not sorry."

"Any way here," Sakura held out black squares to Luffy. "These ain't mine," Luffy said. "Well you have no clothes, so go back to the hospital put these on so we can go see Lady Tsunade."

Luffy looked at the Hokage Mansion "But out we like really close, wouldn't going back to the hospital and coming back be a waste of time?"

"Yes but where else are you to change?" Sakura asked, Luffy grabbed the black clothes Sakura brought him and rip the hospital gown off. Blood shot out of Sakura's nose as she fell backwards. That also reminded Luffy of someone as he put the clothes on. Sakura got up an punched Luffy in the head.

"What the hell? You can't strip naked in the main streets, you're lucky no one else was around!"

"OK," Luffy said as he got. "Now let's go see Lady Tsunami."

"It's Tsunade."

"That's what I said," Luffy grinned.

* * *

**A/n:** A lot of Luffy reactions are kind of based on Amazon Lily when the Kuja see him naked, he doesn't really seem to care, he ask for his clothes but it isn't like his nervous or hiding behind anything, and that seemed more because he was cold. Also I find it funny. I'm trying to get Luffy carefree attitude, might have gone a little far.


End file.
